The Tokka Collaborative
by Sherlocked15
Summary: Collaborative Tokka. Takes place during the show; strays from the main storyline, because I can, so, please R&R!
1. Toph

Chap1  
Hi, I'm Toph Bei Fong, I'm twelve years old and the greatest earth . Oh yah, Did I forget to mention that I'm blind?  
Well I am.  
Because of this my parents have sheltered me my whole life. They think I'm completely and utterly helpless. When they found out that I was an earth bender I was very, very surprised when they got me a sifu, although I've always gotten the feeling though that they hired Master Yu just so that they could have me under constant watch.  
One day I heard about Earth Rumble 6. So I snuck out to watch. Long story short I am Now the reigning champion of Earth Rumble 6 For about 3 years.  
Knock Knock  
I lazily flick my wrist, to open the stone door.  
"Bandit your on in five minuets." Lee informed me. Lee's the right hand man of Shin Fu, doing all the little stuff like Informing fighters when to be ready. Sounds like fun.  
Note the sarcasm.  
Standing up I walk to the middle of the room to do a couple more warm ups, then I walk to the wall and wait. 3, 2, 1. EarthBending the wall open I hear thousands of fans cheer as I walk up to the ring.  
This is where I belong.  
"Next up, the Boulder against your reigning champion, the Blind Bandit!" Shin Fu announces from his announcer perch-thingie.  
"The Boulder is conflicted about fighting a young blind girl."  
I laugh.  
Pfft, you've obviously never seen me fight before. Boy are you in for it.  
"Sounds like the 'Boulder' is scared of a little girl. Afraid you'll loose?" I asked mockingly. Haha, this is so much fun.  
"The Boulder is over his past conflicted feelings." He goes to make his first move, me just standing there. Wearing my poker face.  
Wait for it.  
As he moves his foot forward I send a ripple through the earth, it catches his foot and makes him do the spilts. Hahahahahah!  
Noob.  
My face breaks out a proud grin.  
"Your winner, and still the champion of Earth Rumble 6, the Blind Bandit!" He pauses, "To make things more interesting, I offer this bag of gold to whoever is brave enough to come up here and fight her." He pauses again, "What? Is there no one man enough to volunteer?"  
"I will." I hear someone say. As he walks into the ring I realize that he's just a kid. Well, so am I but still, you've got to be kidding me.  
You have got to be kidding me.  
I smirk. "Do people really wanna see two little girls fighting up here?"  
"I just wanna talk." He says. I snort.  
"No talking!" I hear some idiot yell,  
Seriously. He wants to talk?  
Ok, I hate to admit it, but I'm kinda curious what he could possibly have to say to me.  
But, I came here to fight so, lets get this over with.  
I go to make my first move when he disappears... I can't feel him anywhere! "Where'd you go..." I mutter, "There you are twinkle toes!"  
What the heck is going on here?! One second I feel him, and now I don't! Just then something hit me in the chest and knocked me out of the ring.  
What was that?!  
"Wait!" the kid calls after me.  
Seriously, he just took away my title as undefeated champion, and he expects me to stop and talk?!  
I earthbend The wall to my room open, and slam it shut behind right me in his face. Serves him right. Walking in I let out a frustrated groan. What just happened? I sit down on the chair that I made out of stone groaned again. Well, I'll just have to come back next week and beat this hot shot now that I know what to expect. But for the first time since my first tournament, I was actually doubting wether or not I could actually beat him.  
I stand up and grab my sack and earthbent a hole in the ground. Well, time to return to the real world. Full of faking, lying, cheating, and everything else that goes on in my house.

The next morning I woke up to maids bustling around my room. Ugh, I told then to not come in my room before ten. Not that that stops my mom.  
Speak of the devil.  
"Tophie dear, time to get up." She chirped in her sweet, innocent, voice. I groan. But unfortunately, Mrs. Perfect won't stop badgering me until I do. Ugh, Here we go...  
"Ok, Mom! Could you ask everyone to leave so can get dressed?" I ask sweetly.  
I hate my life.  
"Sure dear. When your done dear come down to breakfast."  
"Yes ma'am." I smiled.  
I fell back on my bed and laid there for about ten minuets, then I got up and got dressed. I stopped at my door. Here goes another day.

A few hours later I was outside in the court yard because my mother kicked me out of the house saying that a little fresh air would be good for me. Ha.  
I was thinking about last night. What could have possibly knocked me out of the ring? I know it definitely wasn't earth because earth has that hard gritty feeling, so that couldn't be it. It kinda felt cold like water, but I wasn't wet, so he wasn't a waterbender...  
My thoughts were interrupted when I felt three people land on my lawn. What the heck is going on in my life? I recognized one of them..  
"Twinkle toes?"

**Alright, guys, this is my first fanfiction, and it's a collaborative with my friend. She's writing from Toph's POV and I'm writing from Sokka's. The main focus here is Tokka, but there is some Kataang in there. Please R&R!**

**-SH15**


	2. Sokka

Fighting. Huge, muscular guys proving their manliness by kicking the snot out of someone else. That's always awesome, but imagine being at Earth Rumble Six, where the fans sit _at least _fifty rows away from the action. And the fighters? Just amazing. Seriously, give me meat and my sleeping bag, and I would never leave.

The Boulder has won every match he's been in- like, fifty- and the last match is against the champion. The undefeated champion of Earth Rumble Six, the Blind Bandit. I'd never been more excited in my life... I was cheering so loudly that Katara said I would break her eardrums and lose my voice by tomorrow. But I ignored her. This must be the fight of the century! And the Boulder _had _to win! The Blind Bandit should be coming out any minute now, and the Boulder would Earth-bend him into next week!

From the other side of the ring, a small girl was slowly walking towards the center, where the Boulder was staring at her, confusion clear on his face. I was confused, too. A little girl? They needed to get her outta there and tell the Blind Bandit to kick it in gear! But the crowd was cheering. I looked closer, and the girl was wearing the championship title belt around her waist, half-swallowed by the deep green fabric of the cloak around her shoulders. "She's not... _really _blind, is she?" Katara asked, her voice taking on the maternal tone it had when she got nervous.

"I think... she is," Aang replied, completely in awe. I ignored them both, focusing solely on the two opponents.

Oh. Right. I'm Sokka, fifteen, from the Southern Water Tribe, and I'm technically a fugitive. You see, where I'm from, we're in the middle of a hundred-year war, and right now, we're losing. So, I'm travelling the world on a flying bison with two twelve-year-olds; my little sister, Katara, a waterbender, and Aang, the last airbender and the Avatar, who's technically one-hundred-and-twelve, but he looks and acts like he's twelve. On a save-the-world-from-the-psycho-king kind of vacation. He's got to master the four elements- air, water, earth, and fire- before he can do whatever it is the Avatar does. Long story short, he's mastered air and water, and he needs to learn earth before fire, so we're at Earth Rumble Six, an underground earth bending tournament, so he can find a teacher, since his crazy old-man best friend was captured by the Fire nation. Anyway, back to the awesome that is the rumble.

"The Boulder is conflicted," stated the shirtless Earthbending fighter, eyeing the small girl before him. A small, fragile-looking girl was standing in front of him, looking off to the right. I couldn't really see much, except her jet-black hair. To my surprise- and Katara's, and Aang's, for that matter- the girl threw her head back and laughed at the guy who was easily twice her size. "Sounds like the 'Boulder' is scared of a little girl!" her confident voice taunted. "Afraid you'll lose?" She laughed again, obviously enjoying herself. The Boulder growled and went to attack, leaving the blind girl with the appearance of helplessness. There was no way _she _was the blind bandit! Right before his foot made contact with the ground, she inched her foot forward, flawlessly creating a hill and knocking him off balance. "How'd she do that?!" I yelled over the crowd.

"She listened," Aang mused, his facing practically glowing with self-satisfaction. "And waited." I ignored him, choosing instead to

watch the Boulder be thrown from the ring with a huge chunk of Earth. _She is not blind, _I told myself. _No one is _that _good. _I kept telling myself that, putting my mouth on autopilot like I always do when I'm thinking, as Aang volunteered to fight her in a match. She call him a little girl, too, and tried to bury him in the Earth; he used airbending to avoid it, but in the process, knocked her out of the ring. He chased her, but she left the stadium without another word.

Who was that girl?

It took us until the next afternoon to find out. My sweet, semi-innocent baby sister asked the two boys she kicked the tar out of yesterday, and they helped us out, leading us to the Bei Fong residence. So the Blind Bandit was some bratty rich girl?

We jumped the wall surrounding the estate, slowly approaching a small, dark haired figure in a white dress. The minute we touched the ground, she whirled, with a scowl that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What are you guys doing here?" she growled, glaring past my head. Now that I was closer, I could see she was kind of pretty: her jet black hair was pulled into an intricate bun, with a little bit of her bangs peeking out, and her eyes were a pale gray- not like Aang's eyes, hers were lighter, but still considered gray- with flecks of emerald green in them. Something about her eyes looked like she wasn't paying attention; I think they had a thin layer of film over them. She had on a simple, yet expensive looking white dress, but wore it with a frown. Anyone could tell that this wasn't her style. The simple green and brown outfit she had on last night was. And it was probably more comfortable, too. Last night, we saw her in her element; she was obviously elated then. Now, she looked miserable, resigned: this was her prison, not her home.

The nameless girl was still glaring at thin air, and I kind of hoped she would smile. It'd suit her better. But tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it. "I w-want you to teach me earthbending," Aang began, trying to sound confident. "You see, I'm the Avatar-"

"No, I _don't _see, and I don't care who you are. Leave before I call the guards." she spat. No one else seemed to notice, but even though her words were full of venom, her eyes shined when he asked for her mentorship and flashed angrily when her disability was mentioned. I had the sudden urge to hug her; I only ever got like that with Katara and Dad and... Mom, when she was here. I started to wonder vaguely if she'd like penguin-sledding or making snow-forts.

Aang, being the peace loving, hundred-and-twelve-year-old kid that he is, tried to explain our situation further, but this girl was like me. She didn't hand out empty threats. "Guards!" she cried, sounding breathless and terrified; completely opposite of what she was a minute ago. Two men in armor reached her not two seconds after we were safely hidden. "Miss, your parents do not wish you out on the grounds by yourself," one scolded gently.

"I-I know," whimpered the girl, acting so well I nearly believed her. "But I heard something, and I got scared..." she trailed off, letting the guards lead her inside- like a helpless animal.

"Well now what?" I asked, turning to the almighty Avatar. He was silent for a moment, then he looked at Katara, who nodded.

"We visit the Bei Fong family," he answered, smiling mischievously.

_**Well, here's Chapter 1.2! Okay, my name is Sherlocked15 and this is my first ever published fanfiction. It's a collaborative with a friend of mine; she's Toph POV and I'm Sokka- because even though I'm a girl, I act like him.**_

_**Please R&R, and be honest. I want to become a better writer, and you bros are the ones I'm counting on. Thanks for reading, and sorry for any typos!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters. (Even though that'd be epic.)**_

_**-SH**_


	3. Toph 2

Chap 2

I've been sitting here for over an hour while my mother tends to something or other. I wasn't really paying attention to what she said when she excused herself. Mom had just called me in for tea when she had to leave, so I served myself and I've been here ever since.

My mind wanders to the events of this morning. I could clearly 'see' two people plus Twinkle Toes, Twinkles is a boy about my age, I gathered that, and there was a girl and another boy. The girl was also about my age. The other boy was taller then the other two, so I'm assuming he was older. I smirked at the way he screeched in a high pitch when he fell over my wall. I found it... Never mind.

I take another sip of my tea. I wish I could get out of this dress. Why do they always have to have so many layers? What I wouldn't give to be back at the arena in Blind Bandit uniform humiliating hot shots who think their so tough.

"Miss, the mistress would like me to apologize for her for not being able to be present for tea, and of course you know that your father was busy, and that she would like me to escort you to your room to get dressed for supper." The maid smiled and bowed.

"Okay." I get up and follow her to my room. My parents don't think I'm capable of anything.

She tried to follow me into my room probably with the intention to help me dress. Which isn't so unusual, actually. People of my class are too lazy to even dress themselves, and, why do it when you have hundreds of servants waiting around to answer your ever whim?

#################

Once I came down stairs I was ushered into the sitting room where, much to my surprise, stood the phantom trio.

...Which of course is twinkles and his friends.

Are they stalking me or something?

"Dear, the avatar and his friends have decided to join us for supper." My father says, smiling me. So he is the avatar. Huh.

Snapping out of my thoughts I send the most threatening glare and the sweetest smile I could manage at the same time in the direction I thought was Twinkle Toes.

"Shall we head into the dining room for supper?" My mother asks.

Nobody says anything but we all follow my father who leads the way.

This is gonna be a long night.

#############################

Well, we've gotten through the first two courses with out anything significant happening. I've since learned the names of twinkle toes and his friends. Twinkle toes's name is Aang, and he's a twelve year old air nomad. Don't ask. My dad and him had a twenty minuet discussion about my dad having thought that they were extinct and stuff. Twinkles reply was that he was stuck in an iceberg for 100 years. Just, Don't ask.

The girl's name is Katara, and she's twelve years old also, confirming my guess. She says she's from the Southern Water Tribe. When she said this my dad told her that he's always wanted to go there. Right.

The other boy's name is Sokka, he's 15, and apparently he's Katara's brother. He described himself as a water tribe warrior. During this introduction conversation my dad started talking about me, how I'm so smart with my studies, how I'm 'brave' for learning how to cope with being blind, and How I'm even an Earthbender. Then he starts telling stories about me when I was younger.

Shoot me.

Periodically throughout this and in between mouthfuls Sokka kept looking at me. Before you ask how I knew this, even though I'm blind, I still get that funny feeling when someone's looking at me. Plus I felt his head was turned in my direction. A lot.

I also noticed that my parents seemed to take a liking to everyone but him. Probably because he continues to stuff his face with the plentiful abundance of food that was served. In case you don't know, eating too much, and too fast is considered impolite. This kind of endeared him to me.

"So, Mr. Bei Fong, I heard you mention that Toph was an Eatherbender? I'll bet she's really good." Twinkles told my dad innocently. I send a ripple of earth to his foot.

"Ow!" He yelps. Everyone looks at me, and I put on my most innocent and cute face and took a bite of my soup. My mother smiles at me and looks back at Aang.

"Yes, but we are afraid she will never become a true master because of her blindness." Oh c'mon, dad!

"Oh I'm sure she's better then you thi," You just can't take a hint, can you. As he was finishing his sentence I slide my foot back making his face land right in his plate. Score!

This is going to be more fun than I thought.

Everyone states at him then looks at me, I put on the innocent face again.  
Just then twinkles sneezes and blows my parents and my plates onto our laps. That was it.

"What's your problem?!" I yell standing up.

"What's your problem?!" He shoots back.

"Who's ready for dessert?" My mother calmly questions being the perfect hostess she is, as the group settles down.

I declined and excused myself and head up to my room. I've had enough of this.

####################

A maid came up to inform me about thirty minuets later that the avatar as his friends would be staying for the night. Great.

I decided to go talk to him, I might be able to get him to shut up and leave. I walk down the hall to the guest sitting room and leaned on the doorframe. I actually stood their for a couple minuets before they noticed me, and when he did he freaked out. I snorted.

"Relax I just wanna talk."

Sorry about the first chapter guys, I formatted it different but it posted as a jumbled mess, so hidden under all the confusion is a good chapter i hope.

So like Sherlockd15 told you, we are collaborating on this story, I write Toph's pov, she writes Sokka's. We welcome criticism & comments, so please... Pweeeaaase review? Thx. •U•

Oh and we are planning something big in coming chapters, we're not sticking to the storyline, so stay tuned!

NS

Lemme know what you think. I'd like your criticism also. Thx •J•

**Hey, guys, sorry if I updated too early. NS- Nikki- is super excited so she finished this last night. Please R&R, it's really appreciated.**

**Diclaimer: We don't own Avatar.**

**Lots of love, bros. Your favorite Sherlockian:**

**SH**


End file.
